Hamil OH NO!
by Bluesweetpink
Summary: Sakura hamil anak Sasuke...Sasori yang tidak tahu menahu hubugan keduanya dan sangat anti dengan yang namanya Sasuke...Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan kehamilannya dari Sasori...Bagaimana hubungan sasusaku?Berhasilkah Sakura hidup bahagia? simak saja ceritanya... #BadSummary #NewAuthor
1. Chapter 1

Kembali lagi dengan Bluesweetpink di fic kedua ini...Ini ide yang terlintas begitu saja ketika sedang makan siang..Semoga kalian suka... jangan lupa tinggalkan sepatah dua kata atau banyak kata tentang fic ini di kolom review...Masih newbie dan perlu penuntun ...Tanpa banyak bacot lagi,Selamat membaca fic yang tidak sempurna ini... :D

PERINGATAN!ide pasaran,genre ga jelas,TYPO,author baru,SEDANG belajar,tidak sempurna,dan lain sebagainya...

~Hamil?OH NO!~

By. Bluesweetpink

CHAPTER 1

Hoekk...hoekk... Suara nan menyedihkan keluar dari mulut Haruno Sakura. Tiada angin tiada hujan ,tiba-tiba saja Sakura mual dan muntah di pagi hari. 'Morning sickness' batin Sakura. "Tunggu,kok?Kok bisa morning sickness?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. 'Sekarang tanggal...OMG ! aku telat datang -jangan aku hamil lagi?Oh No!' batin Sakura teriak-teriak. "hmm...test pack...Ya...Aku harus mengecekya..."Kata Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura mengambil test pack dari kotak obat dan berjalan menuju toilet kamarnya.

Setelah dicoba,test pack yang dipegang Sakura terjatuh begitu saja. Sakura masih berdiri di dalam toilet dengan wajah shock. "po...sit..if..." katanya terbata-bata. Siapa pun pasti shock jika menemui diri mereka hamil diluar nikah. 'Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi Kami-sama ?' batin Sakura merana di dalam hati. 'Tentu saja karena kau melakukan hubungan suami-istri Sakura." Hebatnya Kami-sama menjawab pertanyaan batin Sakura. "Bagaimana jika Sasuke-kun tidak mau bertanggung jawab?Lalu jika ayah,ibu,dan Sasori-nii tahu bagaimana?APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKANNNNN?" Sakura berteriak frustasi di dalam toilet kamarnya. "Sakura!apa yang terjadi?" Sasori berteriak dari ruang keluarga mengkhawatirkan adiknya yang manis itu.

Sebelumnya mari kita perkenalkan tokoh-tokoh dalam fic Sakura adalah gadis ups...wanita karir yang bekerja di bawah salah satu perusahaan Uchiha yang notabene merupakan perusahaan terkaya di juga merupakan kekasih dari sang direktur,Uchiha Haruno Sasori adalah seorang pemuda berwajah imut berumur 25 tahun yang berprofesi sebagai presiden direktur dari sebuah perusahaan terkaya nomor 2 setelah Uchiha yakni perusahaan Haruno. Satu hal yang tidak Sasori ketahui adalah bahwa selama ini Sakura telah menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke.

Back to story...

Sakura turun dari toilet kamarnya dan berjalan menemui Sasori. 'Sasori-nii tidak boleh mengetahui kabar di panggang aku kalau sampai Sasori-nii sangat anti dengan yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke.' Batin sakura abu-abu. ' Kau harus mengatakannya Sakura!Bukankah dia adalah kakakmu yang selama ini selalu menemanimu?' batin sakura putih. 'Jangan katakan Sakura,nanti kakakmu yang manis itu bisa saja menyuruhmu menggugurkannya bukan?Kau mau anak yang berada di rahimmu itu mati hah?' batin Sakura hitam. Setelah perang batin yang sangaaaaaaat lama itu,Sakura sampai di ruang keluarga . Sakura memilih bersikap seperti rupanya batin Sakura hitam menang rupanya..hahahaha...

"Sasori-nii tidak berangkat kerja?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum sangaaaaaaat manis hingga membuat kucing merinding. "Ini masih jam 7 akan berangkat jam 8 nanti. Oh ya , mengapa tadi kau berteriak?"Tanya Sasori yang tepat sasaran. "Aku tadi waktu di toilet hampir terpeleset jadi aku berteriak karena aku mengganggu?" Tanya Sakura sok polos. "Tidak mengganggu tapi kau membuatku ya kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan Uchiha lagi, ayah dan ibu akan kembali dari Spanyol kira-kira seminggu lagi karena ada sedikit urusan."Kata Sasori. 'Terlambat kak!Aku bahkan sedang mengandung anaknya.' Batin Sakura histeris mendengar perkataan kakaknya. "Baiklah aku akan berangkat berangkat lebih pagi tidak buruk juga. Kau tidak berangkat kerja Sakura?" Tanya Sasori. "Ah..aku akan berangkat setelah memasukkan beberapa dokumen -nii hati-hati ya!" Kata Sakura. 'Baiklah,aku akan katakan pada Sasuke-kun pagi ini juga!' Batin Sakura.

Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?Tunggu chapter depan okay?

Mohon bimbingannya ya para senpai sekaliannnn...

Salam cinta,Bluesweetpink 3

~TBC~

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	2. Chapter 2

Helloo semuanyaa :D ...Setelah sekian lama menghilang,akhirnya Bluesweetpink kembali di chapter 2 ini... Sorry karna telat update dan terimakasih untuk semua yang telah menunggu, mereview, dan juga membaca ...BTW, SASUSAKU UDAH CANON SKRG!BAHAGIA SUERRR...KYAAAAAAA...SENENG BADAI... #respontelat

Hmm,baiklah kali ini Bluesweetpink bakal berusaha update cepet...Mohon review dan bimbingannya yaa semuanyaa :3 Silahkan membaca...

PERINGATAN!ide pasaran,genre ga jelas,TYPO,author baru,SEDANG belajar,tidak sempurna,dan lain sebagainya...Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

~Hamil?OH NO!~

By. Bluesweetpink

CHAPTER 2

Pagi hari yang cerah, mobil Haruno Sasori melaju dengan mulus ke kantornya. Tak disangka tiba-tiba ditengah jalan, Sasori melihat dompet adiknya tercinta tertinggal di mobilnya karena semalam Sakura menumpang diakibatkan mobil Sakura bocor. Sasori pun lekas berbalik arah dari menuju kantornya menjadi ke kantor Sakura.

'Hmm...akhirnya aku sampai di harus segera memberitahu kehamilanku kepada Sasuke-kun dan membahas ini semua.' Batin Sakura di dalam lift sebuah kantor perusahaan Uchiha.

TING!

Sakura keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju kantor direktur. Tak disangka, Sasori telah sampai di kantor Sakura dan baru saja keluar dari lift. Baru saja Sasori ingin mengagetkan Sakura tapi ia malah keduluan Sakura karena tiba-tiba saja Sakura membanting pintu kerja Sasuke. BRAK! 'Alamakanakayamnglairinanakgajahcampurkucing' batin Sasori kaget bin super ngaco.

"Sasuke-kun kita harus bicara SEKARANG juga!" Teriak Sakura.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke datar.

Mendengar teriakkan super Sakura, Sasori lantas menguping pembicaraan kedua makhluk tersebut.

"Ihh... Sasuke-kun kok jawabnya datar gitu sih? Kamu gak kuatir sama aku yang tiba-tiba teriak ? Kamu gak sayang aku lagi ?" cerocos Sakura.

"Hn. Ada apa Sakura?" Jawab Sasuke yang akhirnya mengeluarkan kata lain selain hn.

"A-Aku... Aku..." Sakura mulai gugup rupanya

"hn?" Sasuke mulai bingung melihat gelagat kekasihnya ini. Sudah datang pagi-pagi , teriak-teriak, sekarang ditanya ada apa malah gagap gini, ckckck.

"Aku... aku... AKU HAMIL SASUKE!" Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat, Sakura mengeluarkan isi hatinya dengan berteriak.

"APA?! Coba ulangi kata-katamu Sakura. Kamu... kamu... KAMU HAMIL ?!" Teriak Sasori alay yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik pintu.

"Kyaa... kakak... ampuni akuuu... jangan panggang aku kakak. Sungguh aku ga bermaksud hamil di luar nikah kak.. ampun kak" Sakura yang langsung histeris karena kehadiran kakaknya langsung sembah sujud di bawah kaki Sasori.

Melihat drama sinetron di hadapannya, Sasuke langsung mengambil tindakan.

"Hn. Kalian berdua sudah cukup. Jangan membesar-besarkan masalah." Perintah Sasuke datar.

"Apa katamu Uchiha? Siapa yang membesar-besarkan masalah. Kau itu sudah menghamili anak orang sembarangan dan masih ngomong begitu dengan santai ?!" Sasori mulai emosi.

Sebelum sempat Sasuke balas, Sakura langsung menyaut.

"Kakak,sebenarnya aku dan Sasuke itu sepasang kekasih kak. Jangan ngomong kasar begitu pada Sasuke." Kata Sakura melas.

Setelah situasi kondisi mulai tenang, Sasuke mulai angkat bicara.

"Sasori aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan menikahi Sakura." Kata Sasuke dengan singkat- padat- dan sangat jelas.

"Apa? Jangan harap Uchiha! Dari lahir aku sudah anti denganmu asal kau tahu dan sekarang kau bilang ingin menikahi adikku?" Sasori panas kembali.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang membuat Sasori mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Haah... Baiklah kalau begitu.. Datanglah ke kediaman Haruno minggu depan bersama keluargamu. Kita akan makan malam sambil membahas masalah ini bersama." Kata Sasori setelah menenangkan diri .

Setelah berkata demikian, Sasori langsung pergi dengan membanting pintu.

"Fyuhh... Syukurlah kakak sudah pergi. Hmm.. Sasuke-kun... anuu.. Bagaimana jika minggu depan sebelum kita makan malam kita pergi dulu ke dokter kandungan?" Tanya Sakura dengan ceria.

"Hn, tentu." Jawab Sasuke

Tiba-tiba... BRAK! Pintu Ruangan Sasuke kembali di gebrak oleh seseorang.

"Sasuke-chaannnnn..." Dengan nada manja nan centil, makhluk itu memanggil Sasuke tanpa menyadari keberadaan Sakura.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke datar.

~TBC~

Mind to review again?

Thank you :3

With love,

Bluesweetpink


End file.
